


The Diary of Tanaruz Abdellah

by Mordredful



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Diary/Journal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordredful/pseuds/Mordredful





	1. I

My name is Tanaruz Abdellah. I'm a freshman in college and this is my diary. I received a scholarship for having the highest grade average in high school. My academic year starts tomorrow with an opening ceremony at the University of Kattegat. My adoptive father, professionally known as "Floki", is the new dean of the College of Arts and Social Sciences. My mother Helga will also attend this very special day. I'm so proud of my dad. He worked so hard to achieve his dream to become the head of a faculty and he inspired me to get an education.

I'm originally from Algeciras, Spain, but I moved to Norway when I was twelve years old. My biological parents died in an accident. Floki and Helga saw it happen and were the first to help the people in need. After everything I've been through, I'm still smiling. Floki and Helga were willing to give me another chance at life by adopting me and raising me as their own. I can't put into words how much they mean to me. Floki and Helga taught me so many great lessons, to never give up no matter how hard it get. And that's what I'm trying to do. 


	2. II

I've never been great at learning languages despite my desire to learn them.


End file.
